Never Let Me Go
by darkromancelove
Summary: A one-shot Ambreigns story based on August 24th's RAW. Roman reflects on his match against The Wyatt's after the addition of a new Wyatt, and his concerns for Dean.


**Never Let Me Go**

 ***This is an Ambreighns one shot. I got the idea after Monday night RAW. I wanted to capture the aftermath knowing that Roman and Dean learned that there was a new threat to contend with. So please read, review, and enjoy!**

Roman tried to block it out, all of it! It was like a nightmare constantly re-playing in his head over and over. It wouldn't stop. Just when he thought it was finally over, it would start from the beginning, as if someone in his brain was purposely restarting his horrible match again and again. Was he trying to brand the horror he felt in his heart permanently?

He felt sluggish and out of it. Dean was just as in bad shape as he was. Roman groaned again remembering seeing Dean going down. He tried to stop it, he tried with all his might but that man. Was that a man or was he a figment of his imagination? No, he was definitely not imaginary, the pain was too real. At the time that the lights went out and he jumped back in shock, he wasn't sure that what was in front of his gray eyes was real. This mammoth of a man was huge. Very huge! He took Roman by surprise as this very tall, big man wearing a black lamb mask stood on the apron ring scowling at him threateningly. Yes he had to admit, he was scared shitless. The man looked to be 6 ft. 8 inches well over 300 lbs. Much bigger than his 6 ft. 3 inches, 265 lbs.

That wasn't going to stop him, no, he never backs down from a fight, and no matter how much bigger they are. Unfortunately Dean was the same way. Dean loved a good fight. Roman wanted desperately to tell Dean to get out of there. He would have preferred that. This mammoth of a man was 3 times bigger than Dean. But he knew it would do no good, Dean would argue back and then he would be distracted. No, he had to handle this man quickly before Dean tries to jump in the ring and take this monster on himself.

His own personal safety at that moment didn't matter to him. All he wanted to do was protect his Dean. They had been through Hell and back and he didn't want to lose dean now. Besides, it was he who they were really after, but Dean would never let Roman be sent off to war outnumbered. No, not his Dean who always gave his all to fight alongside with him. So many battles, so many wars, some they won, and some they lost but their bond was stronger than any battle or war they had fought.

At one time, he thought Dean was lost to him forever, after the betrayal of their supposed brother Seth Rollins. The pain was heart wrenching and it tore at every fabric of their soul. They had somehow drifted apart, going in two different directions on two different roads but somehow fate brought them back together. Everything clicked at that moment, what they were missing in their lives and in their careers, each other.

Something special blossomed between them, something beautiful and special. Now Roman stood there eyeing this unknown giant down. Ready to protect what he and Dean had. He would fight to the death but he wasn't sure how he would fare against a man much bigger than himself but he saw no hope for Dean at all. Of course that would never stop Dean, he was a fighter and never backed down but then, neither would he.

Roman closed his tired eyes and shook his head. He didn't want to think of it, seeing Dean go down each time was tearing his heart out. Dean tried to fight him off and Roman tried to pull the newest member of The Wyatt Family off of Dean, but he would just toss him away, as if he was nothing but a pesky animal biting at his ankle. The memory caused a sharp pain deep inside of him.

Roman looked over as Dean was finally crawling into bed with him. They somehow managed to take their showers at the arena and then drove to their next destination, but it was all a blur. They couldn't tell you if you asked them how they made the long drive to where Smackdown was being held, how they checked in and got to their hotel rooms. They were in such a daze about everything that had happened during RAW. They barely spoke two words to each other but in the car they held hands. Roman drove the entire time because he wasn't sleepy. Even now laying in the comfort of their soft bed and the feel of the fluffy pillows beneath his head, he was still not sleepy.

He needed to hold Dean, to feel him against his skin. To know that he was safe. He felt the bed dip as Dean carefully slid into bed next to him. He did not even have to ask before he felt Dean wrap his arms around his muscular frame. Dean wrapped his body around Roman like he did every single night they were together. Tonight felt different though. His hold was a little tighter than usual, scooted even closer to Roman than any other night, and he buried his head into Roman's neck as if trying to hide.

Roman knew that Dean would never confess to be scared. He was a man and even though he liked men, he was still a man as well. Roman didn't want to mention that he was just as scared as Dean. It was slowly dawning on him that now there were three Wyatts again but no more Shield. It was a sad story, one that he thought he had moved on from until tonight. Now all he had was Dean, who was wild and crazy, who loved to take risk and push his body to the limits. He had driven Roman nuts in The Shield, they argued all the time. Everything was a competition once upon a time. Boy how much has changed in a year.

Roman looked down as he buried his fingers deep within Dean's soft curls. He could feel Dean's breath against his neck. It felt nice. He finally felt like he could breathe a sigh of relief. He could smell the musky soap that Dean had used to clean. It was as intoxicating as Dean himself was. Roman felt movement on his arm and he looked down and saw that Dean had pulled slightly away and was tracing Roman's tribal tattoo.

No matter how many times Dean has traced the beautiful symbol of his culture, it never grows old to Dean. He has always been fascinated with his tattoo. Dean knew that the tattoo told a story about who he was, who he is and who he will be. It was a story that Dean could never get tired of tracing. His fingers moved across Roman's muscular arm in completely captivated with his hidden story.

It felt nice, the soft stimulation from Dean's fingertips moving gently across his skin. Roman closed his eyes and decided to only concentrate on the feel of Dean's fingers moving over his tender flesh. He moaned slightly when he felt Dean's elbow brush up against his hardened nipple.

"Roman!" Dean's voice was raspy and filled with need.

Roman looked into Dean's deep blue eyes and he felt like he could fall into their soothing blue depths and immerse himself completely, never to come back up again. No matter how many nights he looked into his baby blues, it only drove his need for more. Even when they were in The Shield and they were arguing like they usually did, all Roman wanted to do was pin the smaller man to a wall and watch his blue eyes change colors and watch all of their emotions dance in front of him. Roman cupped Dean's face gently.

Roman could read the worry in Dean's pale blues. Roman hoped that Dean didn't blame him for not being able to stop the mysterious man but Dean surprised him.

"I'm sorry I am not bigger." Dean sighed. "It's not fair to you that you have to try and take care of me. I hate that they all are bigger than I am. I am putting you at a great disadvantage." Dean's raspy voice was thick with sadness.

Roman should tell Dean to stay out of it, not to get himself involved any further but that would hurt Dean too badly. Instead he chose to hurt himself instead. Dean would not stop fighting and it wouldn't be fair for him to ask him to. Dean wanted to stand by his side. Because he was loyal, brave, and completely out of his mind. But that was why Roman loved Dean so much.

"I would be at a more disadvantage without you standing beside me." Roman said as he stroked Dean's cheek.

"I don't want you to worry about me, just do what you need to do, either I can hang or I don't."

"That's easier said than done.' Roman said with a sigh.

Dean looked down at Roman's beautiful bronze skin. His skin was so soft yet hard and firm. Dean planted a kiss on Roman's chest, right above his nipple. He loved the way Roman's skin felt against his lips. Roman needed more. He grabbed Dean pulling him on top of his large frame. Dean was at first startled but as soon as Roman's lips claimed his own, he melted into the kiss with a passionate moan.

Dean broke the kiss and stared down at the gorgeous Samoan man beneath him. Roman's long, dark hair splayed over the white pillow he was laying on. His eyes were smoldering with desire and need. His breathing was more ragged. Dean cupped Roman's face, his eyes caressing Roman's exotic features.

"You're mine, right Roman? You'll never leave me?"

Roman could hear the doubt and worry laced in Dean's raspy voice. Dean never felt good enough for Roman. Roman knew that Dean, for all his cockiness was a clever act by a brilliant performer, because the real Dean struggled with his emotions and his self-worth on a daily basis.

"I'm not going anywhere Baby Boy!" Dean melted instantly. "And you're all mine forever!" Roman captured Dean lips in a hungry kiss quickly flipping him on his back and pinning him to the bed. Dean of course put up no struggle, he was thrilled to surrender to his Samoan lover.

"Never let me go!" Dean whispered in Roman's ear.

"I'll never let you go!" Roman claimed Dean's lips in a searing, passionate kiss as Dean melted against his beautiful lover.


End file.
